The Guardians Of Our Future
by 1949284829
Summary: This story follows a Guardian with no recollection of her past and with no knowledge of the world around her has been thrust with the role of Guardian. She must use her skills from her previous life to survive in a new environment and to help the defense against the darkness. /I'll try to update this often\\ /Contains: Violence\\
1. The Dawn

Hey guys, I'm back again to try the world of fan-fiction once more. _'So what do I write about?',_ that has been a question in my mind for a while now but, and that's one big but, I think I may have an idea. As always this is a just a test and may be just an attempt at something much bigger, but I'm glad I've got you along for the ride.

 **Chapter One: The Dawn**

 _Huh? Wha- What's going on?_ My mind raced as a blue light flared through my visor into my eyes. As it stopped a small voice spoke forth to me. I was leant against a large metal object of some kind, my body unable to move

"Hunter? Is that you? I've been searching for a lon-" The small flying robot trailed off as I still tried to get the blue vision out of my burned retina. I could see him pacing around my head saying something I think but everything just faded and dulled as I looked around at the destruction on the highway, there were charred and ruined cars everywhere and I could vaguely see some bodies on the other side of some cars with some type of guns near them.

"Where am I?" I asked, interrupting what he said. He stopped pacing and floated in front of my face.

He had a beautiful blue dull light coming from the inside of him. He was made up of a ball where the aforementioned light was and many little pyramids surrounding making a hard shell for a fragile inside, he was all white and with some yellow and black accents on the outside, there were also what looked like four little spikes coming off the back of him.

"You're alive is where you are. Well more specifically you're in Canada, the far Northwest Territories near a town called..." He turned around to look at a sign on the side of the road, I also swung my head round to see what he was looking at. "Yellowknife."

The name rung a bell in my head but only uncovered more blurry memories of what I'd assume are friends and family; This was what it was like for most memories that I'd stumble across in my head, a story of someone I wasn't now.

"We should get going to the airfield, no time to waste." He said in his light voice. He slowly trailed off down a gap between two cars.

I tried to move but my body screamed in protest. _What happened to me to cause this? Apart from being dead that is._

After I got up I looked to my side and saw an old assault rifle laid clumsily on the floor. Might as well pick it up, don't know how to work it though _._ As I picked it up the dust fell off it and it felt battle-scarred but I since I have nothing else I'll need to use it. _What about those guns I saw before?_ I thought suddenly

I jumped on to the hood of the car and off the other end looking for the bodies with the guns. I drew closer to the bodies and the gun caught my eyes and I recognized it as a shotgun of some sort. Good thing both me and these guys were packing serious firepower otherwise anything in this new world could have me for a snack.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After we got into town we heard rustling from a broken window in a department store.

"Fallen," the shell whispered to me "Get your gun ready." I did just that and kept my sights set on the large window. A large armoured soldier came slowly out the window looking at his surroundings. The thing had four arms and a red cape around it's neck dropping down on his back to his knees, he held a black shotgun-like weapon with four barrels and red glow coming from each.

Two smaller fallen trailed behind him as he made his way down the street toward the airfield we needed to go to. They were much smaller and had small pistols and just looked like a sized-down version of the larger one without the cape.

"Don't engage, with any luck we can avoid them and get to the ship." I was confused about his change of tone when talking about them, it was like they did something to him.

We set off towards the airfield, making sure we wouldn't bump into the things again. This new world was very strange, especially from a person that only knows the skills I- the other person that was in this body knows. I found out my name was Elizabeth Auclair, a half French half Canadian 24 year-old military medic sent in to help the soldiers and to get the citizens out of Yellowknife and the surrounding towns. The town was relatively new to Elizabeth because she lived in Quebec most of her life with her family and started army training at the age of 19.

All of these things about Elizabeth were her, but they weren't as well. I remembered none of it and I felt like she had to leave it behind but for whatever reason I was drawn to it.

By the time we reached the airfield I was exhausted and couldn't wait to get to sit down somewhere.

"You okay, Hunter?" He asked, concerned for me. Why, I don't know but I think he resurrected me for a reason.

"Hunter? Why are you calling me that?" I asked the little robot. Hunter was a strange word to call me, what was I hunting for?

"That's what we call the protectors of the light. They defend the Traveler, in the hope that it will come alive and save us from the menaces that plague the solar system. The humans last populated city now resides underneath it. The City, as it's called is the last bastion for humanity's survival."

This flush of information only came with more questions. _Why did the Traveler come here? What does it want? How did mankind almost die?_ The shelled robot only gave more information though. "The Traveler caused a golden age that made humanity great, but when the menaces came they caused the Collapse; a catastrophic event that caused all of what you see around you now. It drew the Darkness closer and now the Fallen, the Hive, the Vex and the Cabal. All of these now populate the solar system and will never stop trying to end your life and every other thing that opposes them. This darkness also brought the Awoken, a species that wants to help the humans to destroy the Darkness." The little robot chuckled for a moment and said "I know that wasn't the answer you were looking for but it'll make a lot more sense if you know that."

After a gunfight with some Fallen like the ones we saw before we managed to find an old jump ship, able to make it to the city but not out of orbit. The engine was old and rusty but we made it work and started our way to the The City.

"We've got a long journey ahead of us, make sure you get some rest." He was happy that I decided to come with him, not that I had much choice since one was a city protected by a big ball and the other was a dead wasteland full of monsters.

"One last thing," I said "Why me?"

He was silent for a while and said "Ghosts, me, don't know why they pick their Guardians. They just know when they've found them."

This nice little sentence gave me a happy feeling and I fell asleep not long after.

The last thing I heard him say was, "Goodnight Guardian."


	2. Past Echoes

I decided I would continue the journey of Elizabeth some more. I forgot to say this but thank you to Kallie6891 for indirectly inspiring me to make this story and to Gowdoh45 for helping me check over it to make sure any mistakes have been ironed out. Go check out their stories!

 **Chapter Two: Past Echoes**

"Eyes up, Guardian." I slowly opened my eyes and saw the Ghost floating there "We're almost there."

"Alright," I said with a tired voice. I put on my helmet and boots and checked my suit. "What are we doing here exactly?"

"We're going to see the Hunter Vanguard, Cayde-6; He'll hopefully point us in the direction to start helping the fight.

"When we're out in the field, what will we be doing?" I asked, bent down, fiddling with my laces.

"Anything from assaults on enemy compounds to running errands for the various factions."

"Sounds fun."

I could feel the ship slowing so I stood up ready for drop off. Me and the Ghost were teleported and the ship, using autopilot, made it's way to the hanger to be fixed.

"Here we are, Guardian, the tower plaza. Get to know it because you'll be here a lot."

"We haven't had the time to talk, I just have a few questions to ask."

Me and the Ghost strolled around the plaza talking.

"So, about the traveler; What even is it?"

We stopped on the very edge of the tower overlooking the city during the sunset. He was silent for a few moments before he said "It came after you discovered it on Mars. From it you gained a massive wealth of knowledge and it sparked the golden age that took you around the Solar System."

"Oh, so are you made by the Traveler then?"

"Yes, as part of it's dying breath the Traveler created us to give Guardians special powers to enhance them and their abilities."

I looked up at the Traveler and it's huge white exterior and with where the hull was torn the grey insides of it. It loomed over thousand of houses and even the largest skyscrapers dwarfed in comparison to it.

"I'm a super hero now," Me and the Ghost laughed in unison after this. _I didn't even know he could laugh, or have emotions for that matter_. "Okay then, what powers do I have?"

The ghost answered with "I guess in your terms yes, you are kind of like a superhero. You're powers are that of a Hunter, you see there are three types of Guardians, Titan, Warlock and Hunter. Titans use brute strength to kill their opponents, Warlocks have ranged abilities that can take out multiple assailants at once and the Hunters have powers that require a certain level of finesse and chaining to pull off."

"Nice, It feels good to be a bad-ass ninja superhero in a powerful armour suit."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After a talk with Cayde we were given a Hunter cache with some nice pieces of armour. After we were told to speak with Banshee, a gunsmith to requisition a new gun. I picked the most sophisticated choice of course, since I'm a Hunter and all, the choice being a large rocket launcher obviously.

After that we went to a cosmodrome in Old Russia to find a warp drive so I can start my journey to other planets and to get around the planet faster.

I cleared the area and the Ghost scanned the drop-ship we were going to get it from, it seemed that it'd been taken. Luckily for us he found a transmition leading down into an information hub beneath the cosmodrome that might hold the drive.

After we searched the tunnels we found a map inscribed in the wall showing the map of where the drive might be. Unluckily for me it was in a Fallen infested zone.

We descended down into Dock 13 where there were some other old jump-ships like the one I had, they were no use to us since they'd been stripped of their parts by the Fallen. As I walked into an office a glint from something caught my eye; I raised my rifle to see of it was something about to ambush me but it was a fallen chest, I would've under any other circumstances ignored it since I've seen quite a few of them but this one was gold. Must mean something

I opened it slowly and found it had some scavenged weapons inside, _Nice find, me. Thanks, me._ There was, buried underneath everything else, a small stash of Glimmer, the new currency being used. I picked out a new rifle that looked particularly good and continued the journey.

By where the warp drive is, we found a particularly nasty Fallen called Riksis; According to the Ghost he was a Devil Archon, _whatever that is._ After a grueling fight stuck behind a pillar for most of it I managed to defeat Riksis and blow his legs off while I was at it and secure the warp drive.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

My eyes slowly opened as the Ghost hovered above me. "Hello Ghosty." I threw the sheets off me, sat up straight on the side of my bed and streched after a nice sleep.

"Please don't call me that." He said in a serious tone.

"Now you've told me not to, I have to." I can tell if he was a person he would have just face-palmed in annoyance.

"We've got another job ahead of us. Back down to the cosmodrome. Reports say there is hidden power in the skywatch that the Fallen is trying to harness for their own gain."

"Alright, let me get changed."

After getting dressed in my combat suit I headed out the door with my helmet tucked between my arm and my body. Me and the Ghost talked about the mission as we walked to the hanger until someone stopped us.

"Elizabeth?" The Titan said excitedly.

"Yes?" I replied back coldly "Who are you, sorry?" After I said these words the expression on his face looked like he'd been slapped.

He was silent for a few moments before saying "You… don't remember me?"

"Do- Did you know Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I was her husband."

My face flushed with red and I tried to fix what I said "No, I'm not Elizabeth. I'm… whoever I am. I was resurrected and didn't have any semblance of my past or any memories apart from skills that Elizabeth had. It's not that Elizabeth doesn't love you still."

"Oh, well that's nice to hear coming from someone who sounds exactly like and looks exactly like Elizabeth, I joined the Guardians because of her. To avenge her and make sure this happens to no-one else."

"I need to go but I'm glad I met you. I hope I'll see you around."

"Yeah..." I could tell he was shocked by what just unfolded. _Imagine finding your own partner, only to find they_ _aren't the person you knew_ _._

The entire trip to Russia I could do nothing but think about him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The captain tumbled to the ground after the last bullet pierced his armour, the Dregs had been easy but captains are difficult to take down.

We pushed through a large group of more Fallen and came outside again to a large concrete balcony area filled with Vandals, like the ones I saw at the department store in Yellowstone. After a firefight I moved toward a center ramp with an open double door at the end.

I held my rifle through the door and checked the corners of the large room. It had a central pillar in the middle holding up the roof and a console on the other side of the room.

"There it is, let me scan it." The little Ghost said as he quickly weaved his way to the console.

The console was a dark orange with three screens showing static, there were three skeletons on some office chairs pushed to the side.

"It looks like the Fallen want this relay back. Enemy signatures outside." I started to run toward the door until the Ghost interrupted me saying "Wait, they're not Fallen, they're Hive." _What the hell are Hive?_

Two dark green and black portals opened above the balcony and two drop-ships came out. "Tombships!" My Ghost warned me but I kept staring at them "Watch the cannons!" This woke me up and I narrowly dodged a green ball of light that came from the side of the ship. Little green monsters running on all fours poured out of the ship as well as five foot soldiers that fired three shot bursts.

I slowly and mechanically took them all out making sure none got close until a ship came through another portal and only dropped one soldier, a really big one; With a triple horned head and two large green eyes, this beast was something to be afraid of. It had a large weapon mounted on it's arm that fired… giant green energy balls, _Hmm I see a pat_ _t_ _ern emerging_. After trying to fire at it from the front unsuccessfuly it put up a shield

It fired it's cannon at me as I tried to flank it from the back and I flew into a concrete wall causing a crack in it and causing internal damage. I stuck behind a piece of cover trying to heal using my 'superpowers' given to me by the Traveler.

After using some of my grenades I packed perfectly for this kind of time and some well placed head shots on it I managed to take it down and I started to head back to the Ghost. "Is it ready yet?" I asked him, exausted after the battle.

"It is." He turned around and floated back to the doorway looking out toward the previously dormant array. Dust flew everywhere as it opened up and came online.

"A job well done Ghosty." I could almost hear his pain after I said that name again.

"Lets get back to the Tower."

And like that we teleported on to our ship and started up the warp engine, within the next few seconds we were going to be at the tower, _this_ _warp drive is wo_ _r_ _king up to being very useful._

Time for some well needed rest ... and to get that damage checked out, shouldn't forget that


	3. Grounded

I'm back to blast out a whole new chapter, thanks to everyone that even read any of this. Thanks for the great reviews. Hope you enjoy it!

 **Chapter 3: Grounded**

"What do you mean, no combat still?" I shouted causing all the other Guardians in the infirmary to look over.

"It's exactly as it means, Miss. I'll get the exact amount of time. You'll be up in no time." The doctor said trying to calm me down.

"This is just great…" I ranted in a very annoyed manner as he left my area of the ward.

The Ghost appeared once again "You need the rest. It could start again if you weren't careful." He was looking down at where the stitches are. "You were lucky that was the last of them."

"You know I'm careful."

"You're better at fighting than you are at lying." He looked up at me.

"Aww, thanks." A grin shot onto my face.

I saw a doctor out of the corner of my eye approaching and my grin quickly fell. He had a clipboard in his hand with some pieces of paper hanging loosely from the clip. He didn't look where he was going, just down at it, studying it. He had short grey hair and a long white coat with an embroidered logo and name on it.

"Miss?" He croaked, completely expressionless.

"Yes?"

"You need to stay here for two weeks."

"What? Why? Aren't I supposed to be, ya know, saving the solar system?"

"Yes, Miss," Every-time he called me 'Miss' It just really annoyed me, probably because of his voice. "You are but you shouldn't be doing that when you have a chance of causing more internal damage. We need to run a few more scans and see if there are any more wounds."

"Alright." I had my head in my hands now. The doctor left and all I wanted to do was run away… _wait, run away. That's a good idea._ I'd assume right now I'd have the most mischievous grin on my face.

"Guardian? What are you thinking about?" The Ghost sounded cautious and confused.

"Oh, _nothing_." I tried to cover my grin up with a some sort of normal or neutral face.

"Do you remember what I said about lying?" _Oh, right, shouldn't have made it so obvious._

"Look, I know you don't want to be in here..."

"I might want to be helping the fight but you need to be here and so do I."

"Don't interrupt me." I stared at him for a few moments and looked around to make sure no-one was listening to us. "I want to escape." He was about to say something but I just stared him down again. "I need you to be on-board with me here."

"You know I can't do that, right?"

"Hell, I don't even your approval. You have to come with _me_ anyway." I could see him thinking for a few moments.

"Fine." He sounded very disappointed with himself when saying this.

"I need you to find a way out of here."

"Already know one." _Well, that's convenient._

"Could you guide me there?"

"Well I might..."

"No, _can_ _you_?"

"Yes." He looked right into my eyes. "Hopefully."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It's midnight in the city, the whole ward is asleep, except me. "Ghosty, are you ready?" I whispered.

"I'm really not, no time but now though." I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Let's go." I pushed off the bed and got up using my IV unit as a support to keep me up. We walked down between the beds in the ward, watching out for any doctors or nurses working the night shift. We walked in to a long white corridor with a never-ending amount of doors. It smelt of nothing but sterile spray.

"Fourth door on the left." We made our way slowly toward the door opening it slowly to find there was a nurse in a long hallway with a large cart. I tried to pull myself back from the door way but ended up bumping a bin over. "Damn it." I mumbled as I tried to pull it back up. There was a _click_ and a cone of light lit up the corridor.

I assume the nurse noticed us because he turned around and shouted to us saying "What are you doing out of your bed?" He started to walk over. Me and the Ghost backed up and looked for another way out until we could hear him coming around the corner and leapt in behind the reception desk pulling my IV unit down underneath it.

I could see the light of a torch go over my head and footsteps go past, when I thought they were gone I peeked over and there was no-one there anymore. "I thought you knew which way to go." I sneered at the Ghost.

"Actually, I thought I knew."

"You know what? I don't care right now but we still need to get out of here, it's going to be harder since they know we're trying to get out. We're going to need a new plan."

The Ghost thought for a few seconds then gasped, "The outside."

"What?"

"We go on the outside of the building, after we get your gear of course."

"You know how dangerous that is right?"

"Funny that you're afraid of danger."

After finding our way throughout the maze of beige and white corridors that layer the hospital we found our way to the 'patient holding room' where my weapons and armour was being held. It felt strangely good to get back in my armour, even if it was tight on my stitches.

We looked out the window, there were five floors between me and the floor. I climbed out of the window and onto a ledge on the side of the hospital.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Jump." He looked at me optimistically.

I chuckled loudly "Jump?"

He just stared at me "Yes. You can double jump." He just kept hovering there. "It's one of the powers the Traveler gave you. Once you jump off it'll allow you to boost up and it'll hopefully absorb the fall."

"Right before the bottom... ok, wait, how do I even do it?"

"Think it, and it'll happen."

"Ok, ok..." I mentally prepared myself before I slowly leant and pushed myself up and off the ledge. I could feel a rush of adrenaline and a tingling feeling through my body. Time slowed as I watched the surroundings blur and shift past me. Loose parts of my armour flapped in the wind and created beautiful swirling patterns around me.

The ground was getting closer quickly now and I knew I had to act fast. _Alright, think it, shouldn't be hard._ The ground was still coming at me. _Why is this so hard?_

At the last conceivable moment I closed my eyes and hoped. I felt myself daintily fall to the floor on my two legs. "I… did it?"

"That you did." He proudly said. I felt a 'whoosh' of air come from behind me and I was immediately teleported onto our ship. The change from the warm musty air of the city and to the interior of the ship was hard to get over.

"Where to now cap'n?" I joked

"The Moon."

"Wait, what?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"We need to follow the trail of a Guardian who went dark searching for a way into the Hive Fortress." The Ghost said, slowing the ship down to teleport us onto the surface.

"Sounds easy enough." I said optimistically whilst testing the new gravity here.

"It won't be. The fortress is one of the larger ones and since the winding maze of tunnels down there are almost all unexplored we have no idea how many are down there."

"Why can't anything be easy?"

We moved toward a large pipe that had collapsed, the rest off it ran off into the horizon on one side and on the other there was a large grey and black building reaching up to the pipe, the pipes diverted downwards into the power house and didn't come out any other side. The Ghost told me the large building was somewhere that powered the nearby buildings.

There was minimal resistance when we got to there only some smaller fallen and during the hack there were more sent but nothing posed a real threat. As we walked outside to secure the area I saw a glint out of the corner of my eye. My skin prickled and I pulled my gun up and toward it only for the Ghost to say "That isn't a threat you know. It's a Golden Age class Sparrow, a sort of hover-bike, to put in your terms."

"Ok, sounds useful." It was a dark silver with a red accent like a lightning bolt. The handle bars and most of the inside was black. I stretched out forward with two bars protected by armour plating and on the back-end it had three thrusters.

I sat down on the slightly cushioned green cloth which curved inwards to adjust for me. I leant forward and grabbed hold of the handlebars and placed my feet on the footrests. I tested the throttle and the brake before setting off for the next objective up a dusty tire track laden hill toward the closest base.

I stopped as look over toward the 'Big Blue'. The Earth was currently half showing the side of day and the side of night. On the night side there was what looked like a massive sandstorm made of swirling green and black particles. It engulfed over all of the side at night-time. "It's scary, isn't it?" The ghost said, stopping my chain of thoughts. "That's why we need to eliminate the Darkness. Lets get going." I revved the Sparrow and continued on to the base.

The center tower of the base was centered in a small canyon holding its self up by one pillar and several other ones connects to the other buildings lower down. I double jumped onto one of the places where the support was and ran across to the main tower. There were only a few Dregs in the room and I dealt with them quickly, I swiftly moved myself to the main cache and took out the main hard drive. I held the hard drive out toward the Ghost and he teleported it to the ship.

"Scanned, good if we keep it. The Hive fortress is near here." The Ghost disappeared and we moved on to the fortress.

There was a large cliff blocking my path so I parked the Sparrow near it and jumped up the wall. I walked with my weapon held high toward the path we were following. "The ground here is hollowed out for miles. Who knows what could be happening under your feet."

"What a nice thought." I replied sarcastically. 

I twisted around the corner and placed my gold holographic sights on the head of a Vandal. When I pulled the trigger his head popped like a balloon was pinned. His body crumbled to the floor and I felt a surge of adrenaline pump through me and I was elated by the sight of his pain and death.

 _What the hell? Why am I so happy about death?_ I shook these questions out of my head and I turned to the dregs charging me and quickly and efficiently killed each of them. I felt it again. I looked down at my arms and realized there were small arches of lightning coming from them. They were small and blue and they pirouetted around my arms, my arms shook and I placed my gun on my back and pulled out my two knives from my belt and the same effect happened to them.

I felt a rush of ecstasy as I ran toward a nearby captain at three times my speed. I placed one knife deep in his stomach and the other in his forehead. My powers weakened when I killed someone but they allow for more efficient and effective killing of enemies. I charged through all the Fallen killing each one and eventually ending up at a dead Guardian next to what looked like a Hive panel on the wall. "This must be our Guardian." My powers dulled and I called my Ghost out to scan the panel. This time he had no words to give, no phase to repeat or any comment to make, he just did his work.

 _My god, did I scare him?_

The Ghost returned to me and I walked out of the fortress, ready to leave this place. A shot flew past me and I jumped for cover. "Hive!" The Ghost shouted. I peeked up to see how many there were. _There are hundreds!_ I ran back round the trail I followed to get here and jumped down the cliff to where the Sparrow was. I jumped on it and flew off down the path causing the grey dust everywhere to fly away from the blast force of the thrust. I blasted the Sparrow on full throttle and turned round thinking I'd lost them but alas there was one big ass Hive monster between me and the exit of the canyon.

I put the thrust on and hoped that I could ram him, that is of course was what wasn't going to happen. He formed a shield and I tried to jump off but my leg got stuck on part of the bike. I crashed into the shield and I was tossed into the air in a mess of limbs, I mostly landed with no wounds except I hit my head on a rock on the floor knocking me out for what felt like few minutes.

When I woke up I heard the sounds of footsteps around me and Acolytes swarming me. Then the sound of a large crash and all the Fallen went flying away from me. I felt a hand link around my arm and start to lift me. Everything went black after that.


End file.
